Desire and Discontent
by Pureblood Status
Summary: AU. Haruka and Juuri hold a party in honor of Kaname and Yuuki's engagement, but things don't go perfectly as animosity and jealousy spread across the ballroom. Kaname and Yuuki try to stay together as purebloods and hunters try to pull them apart.
1. Beginning

_My new favorite characters of Vampire Knights are the Kurans. They are just so awesome, even Rido. The new VK calendar picture that had Haruka, Juuri, Kaname, and Yuuki together inspired me to write this. The story is probably only going to be four to five chapters because I have other stories I have to work on. Please tell me if I make the characters OOC, kay? _

_IMPORTANT NOTICE: In this story Haruka and Juuri are still alive. Rido died before Yuuki was born. Yuuki was raised as a Kuran pureblood. _

_I hope you guys enjoy the story and please review. _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing manga that is vampire knight. I just don't. **_

**Chapter One**

**Beginning **

It was one of the most beautiful nights of the year. The stars were shining brightly like diamonds in the sky and snow was falling gently to the ground. The land was silent expect for the swish of the wind blowing. The quiet atmosphere was disrupted, however, by the sound of many cars pulling in front of Kuran manor. Lamps were lit around the curved driveway and cars lined up as they waited to get to the front of the mansion. It was an exquisite house and it was looked upon with a mixture of awe and jealousy. Once a car got the front of the mansion the chauffeur would hurry to open the door for the beautiful vampire aristocrats inside. The nobles were wearing stunning gowns and handsome suits as they headed toward the huge double doors and chatted amongst themselves. They were greeted at the door by servants who led them to the ballroom were the party was being held.

No one seemed to notice the pureblood watching them from one of the top most windows. Kuran Yuuki heard the noise of the guests arriving and it didn't help her calm down at all. She turned away from the window she had been looking out of and walked to her full length mirror. She concentrated on the striking reflection in front of her. The light brought out the highlights in the straight, auburn hair that went to her waist. It framed a flawless face that had crimson eyes that shined like rubies, thick eyelashes, and full pink lips. The dress she wore was made from pure white silk that glowed slightly in the light. The back of the dress went to her ankles, but the front stopped at her knees and showed her long legs. The whole dress fit every curve of her petite body perfectly. The straps of her silver high heels wrapped around her ankles and the white ribbon choker on her neck had the Kuran crest on it. There was no doubt she would be one of the most beautiful women at the party.

Yuuki sighed and turned away from the mirror. Why did the announcement of her engagement require a party? She didn't feel like spending the night entertaining nobles who were only interested in gaining favor with the pureblood prince and princess. She didn't like crowds of people. It made her senses alert and feel as if she had to watch her back. What did it matter to them if she was getting married…?

_She was engaged to be married…_

…_to Kaname. _

The Aidou family was close allies to the Kurans. Haruka and Juuri had their older brother, Kuran Rido, locked away after he took Kaname away from them. Unfortunately, Rido was favored by the vampire council and they wanted to use him to get rid of his pacifist siblings and their son. Rido hated Haruka and Juuri and their son was just a sign of love Juuri never shared with him. Plans had failed, though, when Rido had been found dead in his cell. The council automatically blamed Haruka and Juuri of the murder, but they had the alibi of being at one of the Aidou's parties. Rido's killer was never found and the Kuran residence was heavily guarded in case of an attack. A year later Kuran Yuuki was safely born into the world.

The first five years of Yuuki's life no one knew of her existence except her family. She was kept hidden from vampire society until her parents decided it was safe enough for others to know about her. They kept her hidden until they were sure that the council was not planning anything. Everyone had been more than shocked when they found out that the Kurans had a daughter. Yuuki still spent most of her time at home even after her existence was revealed to the vampire society. Juuri wanted her child to grow up in an environment where she would be free to laugh and cry without being judged. The only vampires Yuuki spent time with who was her age was Kaname, Ichijo Takuma, and Aidou Hanabusa. During the summer Yuuki would stay with a month with Cross Kaien who would teach her how to blend in with humans and ideas of pacifism. He became like an uncle to her. Eventually, Yuuki was old enough to attend functions with her parents and Kaname. She would become the center of attention in the room, no matter how much she wished she wasn't. The other vampires became drawn in by the sweet scent of her blood, her innocent smiles, and polite personality.

Two weeks ago the Kuran family had attended a soiree at one of the Aidou's vacation homes. They always hosted the best soirees and the first people they always invited were the Kurans. The other nobles had been more than shocked to have four rare purebloods attend. The most memorable moment of the night, though, had been towards the end of the party. Haruka and Juuri announced that their two children, Kaname and Yuuki, were engaged to be married once Yuuki came of age in two years. They would carry on the pure bloodline of the Kuran clan. A party would be held in honor of their engagement at Kuran manor.

Yuuki slumped onto her bed. It felt like things were still the same between her and Kaname, but also different. Kaname had been with her all her life. He made her feel special and loved every time he looked at her with the same warm eyes and gentle smile. Every nightmare she ever had as a child he was always there for her when she woke up. His warm arms and soothing words kept her safe and unafraid. As they got older Kaname taught her how to use her pureblood powers and control them. Kaname recently started taking her out on romantic outings and his sweet words and good-natured teasing made her blush. She always knew that they were engaged and as long as Kaname seemed to be happy she was happy, too.

Yuuki touched her throat as she felt a pang of guilt. Kaname never said no when she asked for his blood. Her family was the main promoters of pacifism between humans and they used blood tablets made by the Headmaster of Cross Academy. The synthetic blood worked, but sometimes they were not enough. One night Yuuki's bloodlust had been so strong that the blood tablets did not work and she instinctively went to Kaname to help her. When he offered her his blood it had been too tempting for her to resist. His pure blood tasted so incredibly _delicious_ and it washed away the bland taste of the blood tablets. She pulled him closer as her fangs sank deeper and she continued to feed. As she drank, however, she saw into some of his thoughts. She saw how much he loved her, how devoted he was, and how much he wanted a taste of her blood. The thoughts had been so overpowering that she had to force herself to pull away from him. She hurried to wipe the blood away from her mouth as she breathed heavily. She instantly felt guilty about drinking his blood and seeing his thoughts. She offered him her own blood in return, but he declined. He said that he did not want her offering it out of obligation. He would let her drink his blood every time she needed it without anything in return. He never denied her anything.

After seeing how Kaname felt about her Yuuki noticed that her own feelings were not so platonic anymore. Things had gradually started to change between them.

_I do not offer my blood out of obligation, Kaname. I want you to have it…_

_I was born to be your wife…_

_I would do anything for Kaname-oniisama…_

She and Kaname shared a bond that she would never want to be broken. She loved him more than anyone and couldn't picture them with anyone but each other. That was one of the reasons she didn't want to go to the party. Shirabuki Sara would be attending tonight. She had been at Aidou's soiree when the engagement had been announced. Yuuki could still remember the icy glare Sara had fixed on her. The two pureblood females had met on several occasions and Yuuki always watched irritably as Sara openly flirted with Kaname and ignored her completely. Sara was the last of her clan and it was obvious she was hoping for marriage to Kaname. Her dreams had been crushed at the soiree and Sara had not been afraid to share thinly veiled insults with Yuuki as she said goodbye that night. It had really taken a lot of Yuuki's self control not to slap Sara then and there. She didn't feel like dealing with such a hateful presence at the party. That woman would try to seduce Kaname away from Yuuki.

And Yuuki was possessive.

A crack formed on the mirror as she lost control of her aura for a moment. She took a deep breath as she calmed down. It would be really bad if she accidently killed someone tonight. She rose from the bed and went to the window again. More guests were still arriving. She watched as a classy black limousine pulled up. Nobles who were making their way into the mansion stopped and watched as a servant opened the car door and the pureblood Katoaka Kiyoshi stepped out of the car. His dark red hair was impeccable and his emerald green eyes scanned the crowd lazily. He fidgeted with his green tie as he started walking towards the doors in a casual manner. Before he was out of Yuuki's field of vision, though, he looked up at her window. A smirk formed on his face when he saw her and he winked before going inside. Yuuki quickly pulled away from the window as she blushed. She had met Kiyoshi twice before and he was both arrogant and charming. Before the announcement of the Kuran engagement the gossip at the soiree was all about Kiyoshi. Apparently, he recently ended his engagement to a pureblood female his uncle had arranged for him to marry. It was really sudden with no explanation and his ex-fiancée had left the country in a fit of rage.

Yuuki knew Kaname would be angry that Juuri hadn't shown him the guest list for the party. Even though Yuuki's dislike for Sara was well hidden, Kaname did not try to hide his dislike of Kiyoshi. The two times Yuuki had met Kiyoshi the male pureblood showed that he was attracted to her. When Kaname was talking to another guest Kiyoshi would ask her to dance or flirted as shamelessly as Sara. Kiyoshi would only stop when Kaname would appear behind Yuuki with a hand on her shoulder and a dark glare fixed on him. After that Kaname would not leave her side for the rest of the night. He was kind of possessive, too.

* * *

"Come in," said Yuuki softly as she felt her mother's presence outside her room door. She had been fixing her hair in the mirror but she turned around to greet the pureblood who entered the room. Kuran Juuri was wearing a lovely purple silk gown and her curly auburn hair was pulled up. It still amazed Yuuki how alike her and her mother were, both look wise and personality. Although Yuuki got the straight forward gene from her father, the rest of her personality was all her mother's. They both had happy and carefree attitudes and Yuuki was glad to share such a deep connection with her mother. She couldn't imagine a world without her.

"Oh, Yuuki! You look stunning. You're going to be the center of attention tonight. I'm so excited!" said Juuri as she walked up to her daughter and wrapped her arms around her. Yuuki smiled affectionately as she returned the hug. Her mother loved this sort of thing. If Juuri had a choice she would probably want to throw Kaname and Yuuki a party every week until the wedding.

"I just came back from talking to Kaname," said Juuri. She pulled away from Yuuki and went to the dresser. She pulled out a silver hairbrush and walked back to Yuuki. She pulled the brush through Yuuki's thick hair as she made sure all the knots were gone.

"Tell me you didn't tease him too badly," said Yuuki. She didn't want Kaname to be in an annoyed mood when he found out who was attending the party. It wouldn't help her with dealing with Sara. Her mother giggled as she continued to pull the brush through Yuuki's hair.

"You know how much I like messing with your brother. He's just so serious all the time. He needs to smile more," she replied. She had to admit that she did miss her cute son, but she still loved Kaname. He had been the perfect older brother to Yuuki and she knew he would be a good husband.

"He smiles," said Yuuki a little defensively.

"Only around cute Yuuki, hmm?" said Juuri teasingly, "tell me, darling daughter, where did you and Kaname go yesterday and how come you came back looking so happy?" Yuuki face turned red and she mumbled something so quickly and quietly that Juuri's vampire hearing couldn't even pick it up. Juuri wouldn't let her get away with not telling her that easily.

"What was that?"

"Roses, okay. Roses. Do you remember when I was five and he told me about those roses that only bloom once every ten years? He brought me to see them yesterday. There was a whole field of them and they were so beautiful. I even preserved one and brought it back with me. It's in my dresser. He said he would take me to see them once they bloom again. You and father should come see them next time," said Yuuki as she thought about the night before. Yuuki was kind of surprised that Kaname remembered a promise he made such a long time. It had been a truly magical evening.

"It sounds like you had a wonderful time."

"Yes, I did," said Yuuki dreamily. Juuri stopped brushing her hair and put the brush up. She and Yuuki were about the same height so she was able to look her daughter in the eyes. She placed her hands on Yuuki's shoulders.

"You have made your mother so proud, Yuuki. You've become such a beautiful young woman. I hope you and Kaname will be happy together." Her eyes shined with unshed tears and she seemed so happy. After all that had happened her family was safe and happy. For one night they could forget the misfortune that came with being a pureblood and enjoy themselves.

"We will happy. Kaname and I will be just like you and father," said Yuuki. She wrapped her arms around her mother and gave her a warm hug. They stood like that for a few minutes before they both pulled away. Yuuki looked away as Juuri wiped her eyes in embarrassment. They both jumped when they heard a knock on the door. They had been so distracted that they didn't notice another presence in the room. They turned to see Haruka standing in the doorway smiling. Juuri walked to him and he put an arm around her waist.

"Yuuki, your mother and I are going to go great the guests. Kaname is waiting for you," said Haruka.

"Okay, father," said Yuuki. Haruka gave her one last smile before leaving the room with Juuri. Once they were gone Yuuki turned to look at her reflection in the mirror one last time.

"It's going to be a long night…"

_I hope everybody enjoyed this chapter. Please review and give me your opinion on how it was and if I should continue. Next chapter will be out soon. _


	2. Introduction

_I have not updated this story in forever…that's not good. I updated though…and that's good. Apparently people are looking forward to jealousy and I hope you guys like how I did it. Enjoy the Kuran-ishness of chapter 2 of Desire and Discontent. _

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the manga that is known as Vampire Knight. I don't own Kaname or Haruka…all I own is Kiyoshi. –is sad-

**Introduction **

The hallways of the Kuran mansion contained a lot of the clan's history. As Yuuki made her way to the ballroom, she looked at all the portraits of her ancestors. There was one of her family that was taken a few years ago. The council had been giving them a lot of trouble at the time and Yuuki was surprised that her family looked happy in the picture. As Yuuki moved further down the hallway she came to some pictures of her parents when they were younger. There were also portraits of her grandparents. Looking at these portraits, you would have never known that Rido Kuran ever existed.

Yuuki came to a huge fabric hanging from the wall. It was the family tree of the Kuran clan and it traced back to the first Kuran vampire. Next to the names of her parents was an empty space where Rido use to be. Every trace of her uncle had been removed from the house after his death. Yuuki didn't know that much about Rido; he was a touchy subject for her parents and Kaname. All she knew was that he was put under the council's surveillance by her parents and he died before she was born. That was all the information she could get from her family. As a child, Yuuki was always sheltered and kept away from anything that could cause her danger. She was the jewel of Kuran clan. Yuuki still didn't think it was fair that even when she was close to adulthood, information was still kept away from her as if she was a small child.

Yuuki came to the last portrait of the hallway. The portrait was so old and fragile that it would probably turn to dust if touched roughly. It was a painting of the first ancestor of the Kuran clan. Yuuki didn't know why, but she was always drawn to this picture. The man in the painting looked similar to Kaname; his hair was only slightly longer than her brother's. His expression was even similar to one Kaname would make. Any time Yuuki pointed out the similarities to her parents or Kaname they would give her a sad smile and try to change the subject. It was obvious that whatever Rido did had something to do with this ancestor and Kaname. Yuuki already had a few theories, but she didn't want to jump to conclusions.

Yuuki finally arrived at the antechamber of the ballroom. She froze in the doorway when she saw Kaname standing by the window. His dress clothes fit his lean frame perfectly and made him look very sophisticated. The moonlight illuminated his perfect and flawless face and Yuuki couldn't think of anything more beautiful than him. She knew he was probably already aware of her presence but Yuuki still tried to be as quiet as possible when she walked up to him. She encircled her arms around him from behind.

"You look very handsome, oniisama," she said. She pulled away slightly so Kaname could turn around. He crimson eyes light up when they landed on her face. He rested his hands on her waist and allowed his eyes to take in her whole appearance.

"And you look very beautiful, my dear girl," replied Kaname, smiling. His hands moved from her waist to the sides of her face. He held her as if she were something fragile that would break if he was too rough. He leaned closer to her face and Yuuki's grip on his shirt tightened.

"Very beautiful," Kaname muttered before finally pressing his lips gently against Yuuki's. Yuuki felt warmth spread through her as she returned the kiss. All she could think about was the taste and feel of his soft lips. She wanted the moment to last forever. From sucking energy from him to taking his blood, Yuuki had been getting most of her life from Kaname. She loved him more than anyone. Yuuki made a whimper of annoyance when he pulled away. Kaname smiled in amusement when he saw the small pout on her face.

"As much as I would like to continue, Yuuki, we should really go to the party now. We're already late," he said. Yuuki frowned. Kaname knew her better than anyone and he should know that she wasn't excited at all about the upcoming event.

"You know how I feel about parties, Kaname. I hate them."

"This party is important to mother and father. It would be rude of us not to attend our own engagement party," said Kaname. Yuuki nodded but still made no move towards the door to the ballroom. Suddenly, she smiled. She moved her arms to wrap around Kaname's neck and pulled herself closer to him.

"I'm sure we could come up with some excuse not to go and our parents would understand. Let's...Let's elope!" she said enthusiastically. Kaname looked at her in shock before he lowered his head and let it rest against her shoulder. Kaname thought she could be so adorable sometimes. She felt him shaking slightly and soon the sound of his laughter. Yuuki wasn't sure if she should be surprised that he was laughing so openly or angry that he wasn't taking her seriously. She decided on the latter. She pulled away from him and blushed slightly.

"It's not funny, oniisama! I'm serious." Kaname turned away from her as he tried to calm down. Once his laughter had stopped he turned to face Yuuki again. He gently caressed the side of her face.

"I would love to run away with you, Yuuki, but we have responsibilities. Why are you dreading this party so much?" asked Kaname. Yuuki didn't hide the hatred in her voice when she answered him.

"_Darling _Sara will be attending the party. I really don't feel like spending the whole night listening to her insult me behind my back. Apparently, she thinks _she_ would be a much better wife for you than me…" Kaname smiled reassuringly and wrapped his arms around Yuuki's small frame.

"Apparently Sara doesn't know you are the only one I will ever love," he whispered. Yuuki shivered as his warm breath blew against her ear. She returned Kaname's embrace.

"I love you, too," replied Yuuki. After a few minutes they finally pulled away.

"We should really go now," said Kaname. Yuuki nodded and linked her arm through Kaname's as they made their way to the door. Kaname used his free hand to open the door and as soon as it was wide open the ballroom went silent. All the nobles and servants in the room stopped what they were doing and bowed to their pureblood prince and princess. The only people who were not bowing were the two hunters supervising the party, Haruka and Juuri, and…

Yuuki mentally kicked herself. She had totally forgotten to warn Kaname about Katoaka Kiyoshi. Yuuki's eyes quickly darted to Kaname's face and it was obvious to her that he was trying his best not to look angry. His eyes were locked on Kiyoshi, and the other pureblood had an amused smirk on his face. Yuuki decided to end the horrible situation before Kaname caused something to explode.

"Thank you for attending the engagement party my parents were so kind to plan for us." announced Yuuki, her bell-like voice travelling across the room. Kaname's eyes left Kiyoshi's and he followed Yuuki's example.

"I hope we didn't interrupt anything," said Kaname apologetically, a small but false smile on his face.

"We wouldn't have been able to enjoy the party without you," said Kiyoshi. The nobles rose from their bows as the pureblood made his way to Yuuki and Kaname. Yuuki tried not to wince as Kaname's grip on her arm tightened almost painfully. Kiyoshi still had the same amused smirk on his face when he came up to them.

"Good evening, Kaname," he said, mockingly. The frown didn't leave Kaname's face as he addressed Kiyoshi.

"Katoaka. I didn't know you would be attending," he said, anger entering his voice despite his self control. His eyes darted to Juuri, who gave him a slight apologetic look.

"I always have the time to congratulate the engagement of my fellow purebloods. There are so few of us left," said Kiyoshi. His eyes then landed on Yuuki. He lightly grabbed her hand and brought it up to his lips.

"And it is always a pleasure to be able to see the beautiful Yuuki. Good evening, dear," he said. His locked gazes with Kaname as he gave Yuuki's hand a brief kiss. Yuuki quickly pulled her hand back as Kaname's arm moved to her waist. He pulled her closer to him. His grip on her was tight, possessive.

"And it's always nice to see you, too, Kiyoshi," replied Yuuki politely. She was aware of all the people paying attention to their conversation and she chose her words carefully. She also didn't want to say anything that would upset Kaname. She was about to politely excuse herself and Kaname from Kiyoshi's presence, but before she could speak she heard the doors behind her open again. The nobles once again bowed as yet another pureblood entered the room. A pureblood that Yuuki really wished hadn't come.

"It seems the party has started without me," said the beautiful voice of Sara.

_Let the war over Kaname begin. Yes, the four purebloods will be having some very interesting encounters. And see if any of you can guess which two hunters are supervising the party. _


	3. Socialize

_I haven't updated this story in forever, huh? Well, I took a little break and decided to read a book I've been meaning to read. It's the Odd Thomas book series and it's AMAZING. The main character has the most awesome and witty personality ever. (I ~love~ Odd!) _

_On a different note, I started a new VK short AU story (only going to be four chapters). It's called __Inferno__ and it focuses on the childhood of Sara Shirabuki and her complicated, jealousy-filled friendship with Yuuki Kuran. Please read and review. _

_This story is an AU story and I decided to make some changes dealing with Zero's past. Rido died before he had the chance to put Shizuka's lover on the Hunters Association's execution list. Therefore, her lover lived because the Kiryu hunters were not ordered to kill him. Shizuka and her lover escaped after Rido was locked away and the council was not able to catch them. After much convincing from the Kurans, who really had no problem with Shizuka, the council agreed to stop pursuing her. She __**may **__appear in later chapters…possibly…probably… _

_So, Zero is not a vampire in this story. That way he will be a lot less angsty than he usually is, even though I do love my angst-ridden vampire hunter. You will find out more about his life in the next chapter. _

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the amazing manga that is Vampire Knight. I did get Yuuki Cross's necklace from a friend for Christmas, though. But I still don't own the manga…

**Socialize**

Most people thought Shirabuki Sara had one of the most beautiful voices. The perfect quality of her voice could make someone listen to it for hours. It could be alluring, strong, and innocently sweet all at once. Yuuki was probably one of the few who could see no loveliness in it. When Yuuki listened to Sara's voice she could hear the cruelty, hatred, and…_ugliness _in her tone. Of course, there was a possibility that Yuuki only thought this because she had such a strong dislike for the pureblood in question.

As the nobles rose from their bows, Yuuki turned to face the female pureblood behind here. Sara looked strikingly beautiful in a deep blue knee-length dress that matched the azure color of her eyes. Her golden-blonde hair went to her knees in perfect waves. Yuuki felt a twinge of jealousy as she observed the other pureblood princess. It was gone quickly when Yuuki's eyes landed on Sara's lovely face. Sara's perfect lips were pulled into a confident little smirk. She seemed to pick up the anger and jealousy coming from Yuuki and found it highly amusing. Sara's eyes darted to Kaname, and then back to Yuuki. She was challenging the female Kuran. Yuuki clenched her fist tightly.

"Ah, yet another beautiful women has arrived," said Kiyoshi, breaking the silent staring contest that Yuuki and Sara were having. He walked over to Sara and lightly grabbed her hand. Instead of kissing her hand, Kiyoshi leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"You will have to get Kaname away from Yuuki for your plan to work," he whispered against her ear in a tone so low that no one could pick it up. The nobles in the room started whispering as they observed the seemingly intimate moment between Sara and Kiyoshi. Yuuki and Kaname just watched them suspiciously. Sara placed her hand against Kiyoshi's chest as he awaited her reply.

"Of course. All you have to do is be there when Kaname breaks her fragile little heart," replied Sara smoothly, in an equally low voice. Sara was too good at manipulation for her plan not to work. She gave Kiyoshi a meaningful look which Kiyoshi answered with an assuring smile. He stepped away from Sara and allowed her to walk past him and towards Kaname and Yuuki. Sara's eyes were totally trained on Kaname as she gracefully walked up to him.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Kaname, after so long. You sure have been paying so much attention to your other _engagements,_" said Sara in captivating voice. She titled her head slightly and the movement caused Sara's tempting neck to be in view. Her burning gaze remained on Kaname's face and Sara acted as if she didn't even notice that his arm was already wrapped around another pureblood female.

"It is also a pleasure to see you, Sara." Kaname made a move to pull his arm away from Yuuki, so he could greet Sara more courteously, but Yuuki prevented him. She gripped his hand, which was resting on her waist, and squeezed it firmly in warning.

"Kaname, don't steal all of Sara's attention. I want to greet my…dear friend," said Yuuki innocently. She smiled sweetly at her fiancée, but her eyes held a totally different message. They told Kaname that if he so much as touched Sara he would be in trouble. Yuuki let go of Kaname's hand and turned to Sara.

"It's wonderful to see you again, Sara. I didn't think you would have the time to come here tonight." She had been praying that Sara wouldn't show up, but apparently her prayers had not been strong enough. Sara was standing there, acting as if she was meant to be the center of attention at _Yuuki's _engagement party. She glanced at Yuuki when she was addressed, but quickly moved her eyes away as if the other was not worthy of her attention. She kept her eyes on Kaname as she replied to Yuuki.

"You know what I always say, Yuuki. We purebloods have to stick together. Right, Kaname?" She gave the male pureblood a sexy smile, but her attempts to catch his interest were ignored. Again. Kaname quickly spoke up before Yuuki could squeeze his hand any harder.

"Yuuki and I must speak with the other guests. Please excuse us," said Kaname. Sara nodded, disappointed, but Kiyoshi quickly grabbed Yuuki's hand. Kaname's eyes narrowed dangerously when he saw the contact.

"Save me dance, Yuuki?" asked Kiyoshi charmingly.

"Um, sure," said Yuuki nervously. She looked at Kaname's face and noticed he was trying his best to keep his composure. Kiyoshi gave Kaname a victorious smile and turned to talk to some nobles that came to greet him.

Yuuki and Kaname walked into the crowd of chattering aristocrats. Some of them bowed their heads respectfully as Kaname and Yuuki walked past them. Whenever a noble would come up to greet them or offer their congratulations, Kaname silenced them with a cold stare. Eventually, Yuuki noticed that Kaname was making a straight path towards Haruka and Juuri. Their parents seemed to be having a conversation with Ichijo Asato, known by most as Ichiou. He was at the head of the Council of the Ancients. Yuuki felt a shiver of disgust when she saw the man. Ichiou had caused so many problems for her family and the noble didn't even have the decency to hide his lust for her family's blood.

Yuuki's face lit up when she saw that Takuma was also with Ichiou. Takuma was always a good friend to her. The only reason Takuma was allowed to spend time with the Kurans was because Ichiou wanted him to spy on the pureblood clan, but Takuma was too kind-hearted for such cruel activities. He treated Kaname as his best friend and Yuuki as a little sister. Ichiou turned to see what had made his grandson smile so suddenly.

"The guests of honor have finally arrived, I see," said Ichiou gruffly. He bowed his head slightly as a sign of respect. "Congratulations on your engagement."

"Thank you," replied Yuuki. She knew that Kaname wouldn't thank the man. For some reason, Kaname seemed to hate Ichiou more than anyone. He barely gave Ichiou any acknowledgement as he stood there.

"Once they are married, I'm sure Kaname-sama and Yuuki-sama will be as strong and _out-spoken _as their parents. Don't you agree, Takuma?" said Ichiou. It was a thinly-veiled insult at her family's pacifism and it was easy to pick up on. Ichiou looked at his grandson for a reply, but Takuma just stammered nervously. Yuuki decided to save her friend the trouble of having to answer.

"Actually, Kaname and I came to discuss something with our parents."

"Privately," added Kaname. He gave Ichiou a pointed look and the older noble got the hint that he was being dismissed.

"Come, Takuma. Let us give the Kurans their privacy," stated Ichiou. He grabbed his grandson's arm and started to drag him away. Takuma quickly looked over his shoulder.

"I'll talk to you later, Kaname, Yuuki," he told. Yuuki gave him a smile and nod before he was dragged into the crowd. Once the Ichijos were out of view, Yuuki and Kaname turned to their parents.

"Can we talk to you on the balcony?" asked Kaname calmly. Juuri gave her husband a nervous glance, but nodded. Haruka and Juuri followed Yuuki and Kaname to one of the balconies of the ballroom. The glass doors closed as they walked onto it. Once they were on the secluded balcony, Yuuki and Kaname both spoke up at once.

"How could you invite that womanizing man here?"

"Why did you invite that condescending woman to the party?"

Juuri stared, frightened, at her children as the glared at her. She took a quick step away from them.

"Well, your father _did _help with the guest list…" Haruka turned to Juuri in shock. How could she bring him into the drama? He was the one to suggest _not _inviting Kiyoshi and Sara to the party. He let out a defeated sigh as Kaname and Yuuki's glares turned to him.

"Listen. It would have been viewed as rude if we did not invite them. I know you dislike them, but I'm sure they will not cause any problems," Haruka explained. Yuuki gave an uncharacteristic snort at that comment. Juuri's crimson eyes turned to Yuuki in confusion.

"But you were such good friends with Sara when you were younger, Yuuki." Juuri had introduced Yuuki to Sara when they were both children. They seemed to get along fine back then. However, once they reached adolescent age, Sara and Yuuki started acting colder and unkind towards each other. Juuri hoped that eventually they would make up. She was oblivious to the fact that they were only acting like this because of their affections for Kaname.

"I refuse to speak to Sara and if I see her so much as _look _at Kaname, I will personally kick her out of the ballroom," said Yuuki. Her words were spoken fiercely, but Juuri couldn't find it in herself to take her daughter seriously. She pulled Yuuki into a hug.

"Oh, Yuuki. You are so adorable when you're angry."

"I'm serious, mother!"

"Come on, Haruka; let's go talk to the other guests. Maybe we can arrange a little get together between our children, Sara, and Kiyoshi," said Juuri excitedly, grabbing her husband's arm. Haruka gave his children a slightly apologetic look because of their mother's eccentric behavior. Once they left, Kaname and Yuuki were alone on the balcony.

"Your mother is surprisingly mischievous woman," muttered Kaname. Yuuki looked up at Kaname.

"She's your mother, too," she stated. Kaname just cleared his throat.

"Should we return to our wonderful party guests? It seems that they are waiting for us," said Kaname, changing the subject. He titled his head discreetly towards the clear balcony doors. Yuuki turned and saw that a lot of the guests were staring at them and whispering. Their stares were either filled with admiration or filled with lust. The union between two purebloods was anticipated because it meant that a powerful bloodline will be continued. Nobles, especially the females, wanted a male pureblood to take a lover from a noble family. They had hopes that their clan would be strengthened. Yuuki didn't want to think about how many families would be pushing their daughters upon Kaname tonight.

"Actually, I want to stay here for just a moment longer. Just until mother calms down, that is," replied Yuuki. Kaname smiled and wrapped his arms around Yuuki's small waist.

"Are you afraid that mother will try to force you and Sara to become friends?" he whispered in her ear. Yuuki's soft hair brushed against his cheek as she nodded.

"Yes. I don't think I could spend one moment alone with Sara without hurting that woman. And you know how much I'm against violence."

"I'll give you a moment alone then." The idea didn't please Yuuki too much, but she just wanted some time to calm her aura. She nodded as Kaname's arm slipped away from her waist.

"Okay." Yuuki watched as Kaname opened the balcony doors and stepped into the crowded ballroom. Yuuki felt guilty that he was going out there alone, but she was sure that Haruka and Juuri would try to protect him. Hopefully, the aristocrats in the ballroom would be polite enough to give the pureblood princess some privacy. She observed the beautiful scenery of the balcony's viewpoint. A few minutes went by before heard the balcony doors open. Yuuki looked behind her and saw one of the hunters supervising the party step onto the balcony. He was tall, dark-haired man wearing a long trench coat. His hair was partially covering his left eye, which was covered with a patch and his anti-vampire weapon was strapped securely around his shoulder. He didn't seem surprised to see Yuuki there and he didn't so as much as look at her as he made his way to the balcony railing. She saw his one, uncovered eye scan the grounds below. After a few minutes of being ignored, Yuuki decided to speak up.

"Excuse me, sir, but who are you? And what are you doing?" she asked. She looked at the hunter's face, and Yuuki could tell that the hunter was torn between answering her or continuing to ignore her. Finally, he let out a sigh.

"Yagari Toga. I'm checking to make sure that none of your blood-suckers are hurting anyone on the grounds," answered Yagari. He was really tired and hoped that if he ignored the pureblood she would do the same. However, he did smirk when he saw the indignant look on Yuuki's face.

"No human is going to be hurt on Kuran property," said Yuuki firmly. Yagari let out a grunt at that comment.

"Whatever, little girl. I don't care how peaceful your family supposedly is. I won't let my guard down when there are so many vampires here. I caught one of the aristocrats trying to sneak a human early tonight," said Yagari. That was what had him in such an irritated mood.

"Well, nothing is going to happen tonight. I don't even understand why hunters are needed here." Cross was the only vampire hunter that she trusted. The hunters that supervised soirees were always cold, rude men, and apparently them man she was talking to was no different.

"Vampires, _especially _purebloods, cannot be trusted. You truly are pitiful creatures, seeing as even your love is sinful."

"What are you talking about? There is nothing wrong with the love in my family," replied Yuuki angrily. The hunter looked at her, pity and disgust in his eyes.

"Explain the incestuous ways of your clan. You have no problem marrying your own brother?" The question caught Yuuki off guard. She stared at the hunter in confusion. Her engagement wasn't viewed as wrong in her society. Her parents were one of the most beautiful and loving couple she had ever seen, and they were siblings. Why did this hunter think it was wrong? There was nothing wrong. Right?

"You should leave the princess alone, hunter," said a smooth voice, interrupting Yuuki's thoughts. Yuuki turned around to see Kiyoshi standing in the doorway of the balcony. The male pureblood languidly made his way to them. Kiyoshi gave Yagari a dry look. "I don't believe you were sent her to insult the guest of honor. Maybe you should go back in the ballroom and help your partner out. Kiryu Zero looks a little nervous…"

Yagari let out an annoyed growl and gave Yuuki another glare before stalking back into the ballroom so he could make sure Zero was okay. Yuuki let out a sigh of relief when the door closed behind him. She turned to Kiyoshi.

"Thank you, Kiyoshi. I…" Yuuki cut off her sentence when she saw that the other pureblood had a roguish smile on his face. That was when Yuuki realized something.

She was alone on the balcony with Katoaka Kiyoshi.

_I'll try to make my updates faster. This chapter was a little boring but please review. _


End file.
